Waiting
by Hope Cullen94
Summary: Bella and Edward have been friends since they were 5. Now he wont wake up and the Doc's say he never will. She believes he will wake up, while everyone is losing faith. She will wait for as long as it takes. She will see his eyes again.PartDrabble,AH,HEA
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Well here is is. Please tell me what you think! This is a drabble so its short and weird... I gues... :) hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p>I looked into his eyes.<br>Or at least I wished to.  
>His creamy white eyelids where the only things reflecting at me.<br>Its all my fault.  
>He is in this state because of me.<br>The doctor said he will never wake up again.  
>Its all my fault.<br>His family hates me now. They cant even look at me.  
>I don't blame them.<br>After all I put him in this condition.  
>In his coma.<br>Its all my fault.  
>I should of stayed away.<br>Edward.  
>Please wake up. Show me your fighting spirit. Show them that they are wrong.<br>I fall into the chair by his bed. The room stale and cold and I close my eyes and remember.  
><strong> Flashback<strong>  
>I stand there holding onto my daddy's leg.<br>I do not want to be here.  
>This place is to noisy.<br>I want to be with my daddy and work with him.  
>I want to save the world like my daddy.<br>I sniff, trying not to cry, but failing epically.  
>That's when a boy taller then me comes up and smiles brightly with a lollipop in his mouth.<br>He reaches in his pocket and pulls out a red lollipop.  
>He hands it to me and runs off.<br>That was the first time we meet. You made me smile and go on with my day.  
>I think that is when I first fell in love with you.<br>Wake up Edward. Please.

* * *

><p>An: I have a hard time writing in paragraphs so I want to try this style. Please tell me what you think! Review and I will update soon!


	2. Sleeping Beauty and The Terminator

Life goes by.

Time passes by.

And Edward stays alseep like Sleeping Beauty.

Why won't he wake up?

Alice yelled at me today. She told me she will never forgive me.

She was crying so hard and Rosalie just walked in and took her out of the room glaring at me the whole time.

To think we use to be so close.

I take a dee breath and look at at his still body.

My hand strokes his chin and I gave him a small kiss on the lips.

I pray that this is like Sleeping Beauty. That my kiss will wake him up.

It doesn't, but I know that his kiss can wake me up.

_Flashback_

_The dream realm was quiet. Just the normal dream. Edward and Me in the medow laying down._

_Then I feel that my lips have pressure. I wake up from my dream and smile againt his lips._

_We kiss for a few minutes. When we sepreat we smile at each other and I laugh._

_"I feel like Sleeping Beauty. My prince kisses me and it wakes me up"_

_Edward laughs and lays his head on my chest._

_"I love you." He whispers._

"I love you too Edward." I whispered lost in memory.

There is a knock at the door and I sit up and say come in.

Doctor Frias walks in. She is a good doctor and agrees with me that Edward will wake up. She is my only friend.

She tells me she has faith in him. I like her much more then Doctor Black. He makes me lose faith. I want to sick a vampire on him.

"Hi Bella." She smiles at me and walks to the edge of the bed. She starts to do the usaual. Then after all the serious stuff comes to a end she pokes him with a needle on his foot.

Her eyebrow raises after a few minutes and she smiles brightly at me.

"He has a sight improvment to the neddle. I saw a small twich in his leg."

Her words wash over me like a ray in sunlight. It doesn't mean that he will wake up but it means that Edward will someday.

We talk a few more minutes about his condition. Does he respond to my voice? No. My touch? No. His family? No.

Its all the same.

Then she askes me about my conditon. Am I okay? I will be, when Edward wakes up. How am I feeling? Okay.

She smiles then leaves without saying goodbye. She says goodbyes are for people who will never see each other again.

I agree with her.

Everytime I go home I don't tell Edward goodbye. I tell him:

"I'll Be Back" in my best terminator Voice.

_Flashback_

_"Bella stop it!" Edward yelled in his fit of laughter._

_"Never!" I yell back. "I'll be back!" I repeat again in my terminator voice._

_I watch him burst into more laughter._

_I smile at him and lay on the ground by him and whisper in his ear. "I'll be back" and I lean back and watch you bark out more laugher._

I walk out the door wishing I hear your laughter. All I get is silence.

* * *

><p>An: review? Im off to see Breaking Dawn Part 1! Eeekkk! I'm So excited. BUt what will make me more happy is reviews! please!


	3. Picture

Bpov:

The air is lifless when I return home.

All my thoughts were on Edward. Will he wake up when I'm gone?

All my thoughts in my head ran wild when I walked thorugh the hallways to our room.

All the pictures Edward took are sending me to a happy time. A time where everything was perfect.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Bella come on!" Edward whined at me dragging me to special spot_

_I smiled and let him drag me. It's been a while since we been here. I'll let him has his fun._

_We ran in the forest for a few more minutes when we reached our clearing._

_Our medow._

_Edward right away pulled his camrea out. _

_I smiled at him and danced to the middle of the medow._

_And when I mean danced I mean clumsily twirlied my way._

_Dancer I will never be and that is fine by me._

_But i still twiriled around. Enjoying the sun rays. _

_The I heard a click. _

_I stoped and glared at me triger happy boyfriend._

All the pictures sent me memories of Edward.

Edward at the medow.

Edward at the picnic.

Edward at the park.

Edward at the wedding.

My Legs gave out and I fell to the ground.

A sob left my mouth.

And I feel asleep crying on the ground.

* * *

><p>an

DON'T WORRY! Happy times will come soon! Anyway I hope everyone will had a great Thanksgiving. Please review and tell me what you think. More reviews equals a update faster then a week. Lots of updates ( which means** over 10 reviews** )equals a update in two days!

Love,

Zoey


	4. Dreams

I woke up to a cold and shivering body.

My dreams are probably the most haunting thing in this situation we are in.

They are also the sadist.

They are all about Edward.

Being awake.

Loving me.

Smiling at me.

Holding me.

Taking pictures of me.

He is not asleep.

Like the dreadful day never happened.

We were happy.

I want that so much.

I want it to the point that I feel into a catatonicstate after the first few months of the accident.

I shut my mind off.

I just dreamed of our future.

What would of happen if the accident never had.

But Dr. Frias woke me up saying that the Edward in real life will simply fade away.

That he will die.

_Flashback.  
>"Edward!" I laughed at him and his friend the Mustard Mustache.<em>

_He was wearing his yellow mustache that made the kids and me laugh._

_We were married for five years now and had a beautiful daughter called Ava and and little boy called EJ. _

_Ava was only 4 and was growing so fast. She takes care of her brother EJ since he is the youngest. He was just 2 and just learning how fun it was to play with Aunt Alice's make up._

_Since Ava was born, Edward found this yellow mustard color mustache at a party story and wears it from time to time making us all laugh. _

_He would move his lips around in a wavy making the mustache do the worm. It made the kids laugh all the time._

_But right not he was currentlykissing my neck. The fur of the mustache tickled me into a laughing fit. The kids were having a blast laughing at me._

"_Bella, if you don't wake up, Edward will die." _

_I stopped laughing and looked around. There was a woman dressed in doctor gear glaring at me._

"_Wake up Bella!" She yelled at me. What? Wasn't I awake ? "If you don't come to me and wake up I will never forgive you!"_

_That's when Edward mumbled against my skin._

"_Bella, wake up. Make this a possible future and wake me up. I love you."_

I woke up after that.

In a world with no kids.

In a world where we were not married.

In a world where Edward was asleep.

I hate this world.

I sigh with anger and get up.

I will wake him up today. I don't care how.

I want that future.

I want it.

Then I realize that I said this all before.

But my spirit won't die. Just like Edwards.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **well what do you think. Please review. Anyway I have the next few chapters done and they are waiting to be posted. The next chapter will be posted tomorrow only if and only if I get more then **10 reviews for this chapter. **f not then ill wait till next week. I need feed back people! please.

ps. the road is going to go crazy for Bella soon. Tune in for next week! Love you all!

Love,

Zoey!


	5. Family

**Quick note. Brianne= the doctor's real name. Not but the femal one. Fanfiction won't let me type her name. It's pernonced like Bree-Ann. The real Brianne will kill me if i have you guys thinking her name is pernonced like Bree-anna. so yeah**. Anyway read the A/n at the end to read more.

* * *

><p>Edward room seems warmer today.<p>

I walk right away to him and take a seat. I sighed happily. It was good seeing him after last night.

I smiled at his sleeping face and started to run my fingers in his hair.

He loves it when I do it.

I smile slightly as the door opens and Brianne walks in.

"Good morning Bella. Good Morning Edward!"

I smile at her and say good morning back with a cheerful tone.

She hears this and smiles at me however she does not say anything and went straight to checking on Edward.

When she finnished she says he did well.

But before Brianne leaves she askes me how was last night and how am I doing.

And I tell her the truth.

Horrible.

Happy.

Depressed.

Cold.

Alone.

Sad.

And that I was done with waiting.

It's all the truth. I was done. Done waiting.

A few hours passed. I talk to Edward.

About how we loved to eat ice cream when it was snowing.

How on every birthday I tell him not to buy me gifts but he always does anyways.

How we would fight over the most stupidest things.

What to watch.

What to eat.

Who used the last of the toothpaste.

How we made up. How he made love to me on our graduation night.

The night he told me he loved me and how I replied back by fainting in shock and waking up screaming 'I love you too' in your fathers face.

How happy we were and how happy we will be when he wakes up.

Then my stomach growls and I know I have to eat.

So I go to the cafeteria and get a sandwich and some chips.

When I enter the room I notice that Edward was not alone.

All of his close family is in there.

And they were talking to Dr. Black.

And Dr. Frias was in there glaring at all of them.

They all stop talking when I enter and Dr. Frias moves quickly to me.

She tells me the worst news I heard since I learned Edward was in a coma.

"Bella they want to give up on want to end his life."

* * *

><p>So Fanfiction is being weird. I posted the chapter earlier but they got ride of the good doctors name. So I had to re type it and insert her real name. I was not planning on using it untill later but yeah...<p>

Anyway the story is now turly starting. The first few chapters were leading to this point.

anyway i have to say something.

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT AND I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT MEDICAL STUFF. This is fiction story so I will make up a few stuff.

Anyway please Review!

love,

zoey

ps: DRAMA HERE WE COME!


	6. Paper

So fanfiction is being weird. The last sentence of the chapter Family was missing some words! grrr. anyway I wroter it in the begining. So here this story is part drabble. right now it is in drabble mode! And once agian fanfiction is not letting me write Brianne's last name. Half the times it works the other nt so much. But remember Brianne= the good doctor!

* * *

><p>"<em>Bella they want to give up on Edward. They want to end his life."<em>

End his life.

End his life.

No.

No.

"NO!" I yell. Looking at all of them in shock.

How can they kill him!

"How can you! He isn't brain dead! He is alive! He is only asleep!"

My anger is meet with a crying mother and a stone faced family.

How dare they.

How dare they give up hope.

"Don't you talk like you deserve to make this choice." Alice, said in a cold tone.

I glare at her and that's when I realized my mind has only been functioning on a small level.

Now its working properly.

My thought process had fully woken up.

I woke up.

"Just leave Isabella. As Edward's FAMILY we made our choice." I was stunned to hear how cold Carlise's voice was.

I never saw Carlise to be one to give up. I guess I was wrong. Clearly he had no faith.

"It is the best choice Ms. Swan. As I told you before, Edward will not wake up." Dr. Black told me, smirking in my direction.

Well, go to hell Dr. Black.

But I am not alone in my thoughts, Brianne glares at Black with pure hate. "Shut it Black. You know there is a possibility he will wake up." She then turns to the Cullens. "I am his other doctor Cullen's. With out my approval you can not put him down like an animal!" Dr. Frias stared at Carlise in disgust. "Even you, Dr. Cullen disapprove the drug. You never give up hope on your patients. Why now! Why your own son!"

Carlise opened and his mouth a few times. Yet no sound came out.

He was quiet for a few moments.

I walked to Edward and held his unmoving hand. Wake up.

Please.

Wake up Edward. We need you.

"The your fired Dr. Frias." Carlise's voice was cold and icy.

Dr. Frias and I staried at him in shock. The she smirked

To bad he can't fire her.

We kept something from them.

Before the accident Edward made a contract with her. He had a gut feeling something will happen. Not this bad but something will happen to him medical wise. And his gut also said to hire Dr. Frias. So he made a contract.

If anything happens to him, Brianne and a doctor of his father's choice is to take care of him. The only one to revoke the contract was me.

And I wasn't going to give up hope.

And as Brianne was telling the Cullen family this, I sat down by Edward and kissed his forehead.

He we live. He will wake up.

There is hope.

Then the moment was over when the Cullen family was shouting their disagreement.

I started to smile a grin of happiness when suddenly I was yanked away from Edward by cold hands. I Looked up from the ground and stared at Rosalie in shock.

Then I saw a paper wave in front of me.

A paper with the words RESTRANING ORDER.

"Don't touch him bitch. You caused this and we want you out. You might have a say with what happens to Edward but guess what sweetheart. We put a restraining order on you. Your not allowed to be over 100 feet of Edward."

* * *

><p>Dun dun dun. DRAMA. Anyway, is any of this possible? I do not know. However in this world yes. And I hope all of you enjoyed. The next chapter is special. We will learn why Edward is in a coma!<p>

love,

zoey!


	7. Ring

I sat out side 100 feet from Edwards room.

My head was in my hands and I was shaking.

My mind was once again half asleep.

No.

How can they.

Edward.

My life.

I can't see him.

I can never touch him again.

It was all my fault.

No.

It wasn't.

Accidents happen.

I wasn't the one driving the truck that hit Edward.

I was right there on the road with him.

It was not my fault.

"This way you can learn that you will never be with Edward again."

Rosalie's voice.

I was there for her when she moved to town and had no friends.

I was there for her when she miscarriage.

I was there for her wedding.

I look up to see her smirking at me.

Tears finally spill.

"W-Wh-why!" I sobbed.

"So you can see that it was your fault. If you never was born this wouldn't have happened. You basically killed Edward."

I knew then that she was right.

It was my fault. It was.

_Flashback_

_Edward was walking by me carrying half the bags. I was there right by him smiling carrying the other half.  
>We were talking about random things. Just having a good time.<em>

_We were heaading back home from the store. Since we lived close by we decided to walk since the weather was nice today._

"_So this Friday I was thinking of taking you out to the meadow. What do you say?" Edward asked me smiling at me slightly._

_Edward has been acting off for a while. He was keeping something from me. I think it was a gift. My birthday is in a week and he always acts off around this time._

_So I dismiss all worrys and ginned and nodded my head. "Sounds wonderful."_

_His small smile turns bigger and nodded with delight._

_We walked a little longer when I hear a tear and my bags suddenly become empty._

_We both look down at the same time and see the food is on the ground rolling on the side walk, spilling in the street._

_We look up and our eyes meet and we laugh. Well this never happenede before. I knew I should of double baged. While laughing we both bend down to pick up everything. _

"_I love you, you know" Edward says laughing louder._

_I smile at him and make my way to the street. I was picking up the rest when Edward comes to help me._

"_I love you too." I say when we make eyes contact_

_Edward smiled at me and bent down to kiss me when a black box feel out of his pocket in the process._

_He looks at the box in shock when I reach up to grab it. Is this what I think it is? I open it in shock. It is._

_A ring stared at me. A simple ring but it was perfect._

_My breath caught in my thought and I couldn't move. Finnaly. We can be a together forever now._

_Then I heard the horn and I was suddenly pushed back onto the side walk. _

_I look up as soon as I could only to see blood everywhere and Edwards body laying down a few yards from where we were. He was laying down not moving. His body was at a odd angle and he was covered in blood and there, in his hand, was the ring. _

It was my fault.

If I just said yes and draged him to the sidewalk to kiss him, he will be up.

We would be engaged.

We would be happy.

Rosalie is right.

Its all my fault.

* * *

><p>So yeah. Real life sucks. but im back now. so Crazy stuff huh... Review?<p>

love,

Zoey


	8. Loop Hole

Chapter 8

Waiting.

I've been waiting for so long.

Waiting...

And now my whole world just crashed down.

Just like the childrens song London Bridge.

Falling down, Falling down...

Why?

Why did all of this happen?

"Bella."

I can not live like this.

Live in guilt.

In pain.

"Bella?"

Right when things were looking up.

When I was even more determened to wake my love up.

Does God hate me?

"Bella!"

My tears came harder, my body shaking with my sobs.

"ISABELLA!"

Suddenly my head was forced to the left. My crying stoped as my right check screamed in pain. I turned my head around and looked at Dr Frias.

Did she just slap me?

I lifted my hand to my cheak flinching in pain when my hand pressed the tender skin.

"Im sorry." Dr Frias said. "But you were falling into a depression once again Bella. You need to be strong."

I looked at her blankley.

"I'm tired of being strong. I don't deserve Edward." I whisperd.

She just rolled her eyes.

"Enough of this. Don't listen to Roaslie. And you need to be storng because I found a loop hole."

Loop hole?

"There is a loop hole to the restraning order. "

Life flodded back into my soul. Maybe I can be strong...

* * *

><p><strong>An:**

I sorry that this has taken so long to upload. But I have something to say. Emotional Abuse is never good. For years Ive been emotionaly and verbaly abused by my father and decided to put a stop to it. I reported him to the police and ive been busy with social workers and RL. If you are being abused in anyway or form tell someone. And if you need someone to talk to, Im here.

Sorry for the short chapter but I finnaly Posted!

REVIEW!


	9. Inactive

Thank you all for the reviews! Here is Chapter 9!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

"Loop hole?" I asked, trying not to get my hopes up.

Dr Frias nodded with a huge grin.

"Yes there is a loop hole. Before I became a doctor, I wanted to be a lawyer so trust me when I say there is a loop hole. But my past is not important. The fact of the matter is that the restraining order can become inactive."

Inactive...

"The restraining order is already usless to begin with. Edward did not agree and sign the papers. The only reason why the Cullen's were able to get the order active was that they convinced the Judge that you are a harm to Edward's health." She started to mumble. "Idiots... all of them... maybe not Esme so much but idots." She then smiled a mega grin. "Bella this means that when Edward wakes up the restraining order is good as dead."

Good as dead. The words floted around my soul. My brain kicked into overdrive trying to process everything Dr. Frias said. If she is right then this means that when Edward wakes up I can see him. I'll be able to touch him.

"Are you sure" I looked down and allowed my doubt kicked in.

I looked up and rubed my tired eyes and looked into Br Frias's brown eyes. Her eyes glowed with truth and hope.

"Yes." Was all she said and I knew with every fiber of my being that everything will be okay.

* * *

><p>Short but the next chapter is longer. A drabble is a story with short chapters. But this story is only part drabble so do not worry, the chapters will become longer and more book like. Anyway the order is basically usless and who knows it we might have Esme on Team Bella one day. Review!<p> 


End file.
